


Kismet

by ellebelle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College!AU, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebelle/pseuds/ellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>on the first day of his junior year of college, harry sees the love of his life: a small, golden-tan, boy kicking a soccer ball across the quad to harry’s roommate, niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kismet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiptoendallships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiptoendallships/gifts).



> So! I wrote this for Shiptoendallships! And foreign exchange student prompt that you left. I hope that it lives up to your expectations and that you love it! I loved writing it!
> 
> Thanks to my awesome beta, Laura. You're the best. 
> 
> Any mistakes are obviously my fault and I apologize. 
> 
> Clearly I don't know/own anyone/thing in this story. It's just a happy story.

i.

on the first day of his junior year of college, harry sees the love of his life: a small, golden-tan, boy kicking a soccer ball across the quad to harry’s roommate, niall. 

he wants to stop, say hello, but he’s caught up with a group of classmates, headed to the library to get started on a group project, and the moment passes before he can stop it. 

but the boy doesn’t leave his mind for the rest of the day. 

 

ii.

‘hazza, i’m home!’ niall shouts, flinging the front door of the apartment open. 

harry’s sprawled across the living room couch, feet hanging over his side, and scrolling through Facebook on his phone. 

‘in here.’ he calls back. 

there’s a minute where he can hear niall crashing through the apartment, a thump where he drops his soccer bag in his room, and then the opening of the back door while he tosses is shoes to air out. 

and then, niall is falling over the back of the couch onto harry and snuggling down. 

harry nuzzles into his neck. 

‘good day?’ harry asks, setting his phone onto the counter. 

‘awesome. great practice.’ niall agrees. ‘how was your first day?’

‘good. got a huge group project already, but it was fine.’

they’re silent for a moment as niall wriggles his fingers into harry’s curls, and tugs softly. 

‘so i was thinking…’ niall starts. 

‘mhm?’

‘well you know how your friends are mostly from the music department?’

‘yeah.’

‘and mine are mostly from the soccer team.’

‘i know.’

‘well i thought we could have like - a family dinner, and invite all of our friends over.’

‘like a party?’

‘no! not a party.’ niall says, quickly. ‘i mean, we could have a party, too. but this is like - i want you to meet my friends.’

‘i know your friends.’

‘yeah but like - we’re _roommates_ now.’ 

harry rolls his eyes. 

‘if you want to have a dinner, we can have a dinner.’ harry finally agrees. 

‘i can cook!’ niall offers.

‘it’s fine.’ harry sighs, as niall scratches at his scalp. ‘tomorrow night? most of the boys have rehearsal, but we eat late, anyway.’

‘yeah, that soon?’ 

‘might as well.’ 

harry pulls out his phone and sends texts to liam and zayn and nick and ed. 

‘how many?’ harry asks as he watches niall flip through his own phone. 

‘hmm?’ 

‘how many people?’

‘four?’

‘perfect.’

niall and harry settle back together, snuggle close, and finish the episode of ‘love it or list it’ on the tv. if they sit through three more episodes before starting in on their homework, no one else ever has to know. 

 

iii.

deciding on a menu for ten college guys is an easy task. harry needs something easy but delicious, and tacos make perfect sense. 

that’s how he finds himself dumping toppings into small bowls on the counter top of his kitchen at 7:45 on a tuesday night singing loudly to himself. 

niall and the soccer team have practice until seven-thirty and harry had sent him off with specific instructions not to come home until they had all showered. harry’s friends had band rehearsal until eight, a small group that liam was leading. 

he’s lost in his own world, stirring the meat that’s browning on the stove, and lining rows of taco shells to heat in the oven when the front door slams open. 

‘hazza, we’re home!’ a familiar voice shouts. 

‘kitchen!’ harry yells back. ‘dinner in twenty-ish minutes!’

theres a scuffle of feet and voices fill the apartment as niall’s friends stumble in. they shuffle slowly to the kitchen, shoving and laughing, and harry smiles at them as they appear and he slides his taco shells into the oven. 

‘beers in the fridge.’ harry offers, as eoghan and bressie wave hello. 

bressie smiles gratefully, and he and eoghan each reach towards the refrigerator. 

marvin is standing in the doorway talking to someone just on the outside, and harry hears a voice he doesn’t recognize. 

then, suddenly, the someone steps into the room and harry freezes. 

it’s the same small, golde-skinned boy from the day before, and harry can’t breathe. he’s even more beautiful this close, bright blue eyes sparkling at something marvin’s just said, and happy smile on his face. his cheek bones are sharp with just a shadow of scruff, and harry wants to run his fingers through his messy hair.

‘hi there!’ he says, brightly, voice not quite what harry was expecting, but just as beautiful as he’d hoped, with an accent harry can label as brittish. ‘ ‘m louis. niall invited me.’

‘harry.’ he mutters. ‘welcome - there’s… beer in the fridge of you want…’ 

‘yeah, mate? thanks!’ louis smiles happily and turns back to his conversation with marvin. 

harry is so fucking screwed. 

 

iv

it takes zayn approximately thirty-seven seconds to figure out that harry’s obsessed with niall’s new teammate when he walks into the apartment for dinner. 

but zayn is the best of harry’s friends, the nicest of all of them and doesn’t say anything, just gives harry a look and says they’ll talk later. 

it takes niall about ten minutes longer, but he’s not as nice, and he’s nothing if not honest. he gives harry one look, then pulls louis back into the kitchen to hang out and ’introduce’ him around. 

‘it’s not fair, is it?’ niall laughs, loudly. ‘you already know all the soccer guys. meet the others. you can tell hazza here about your recent heartbreak, how she left you when you left him and all that.’ niall adds with a wink. 

the him is not lost on harry. 

louis smiles, sheepishly. ‘can i do anything to help?’

harry shakes his head. ‘tell me about yourself, while i finish up here.’ 

as harry plates up the last of the food for the table, louis starts talking, and harry gets lost in the lull of his voice. 

 

v. 

niall’s friends leave first, messy plates still on the table, feet shoved in shoes, and out the door almost as loudly as they came in. 

louis stays a minute longer to say thanks and goodbye, and then chases bressie, jumping on his back and demanding a piggie-back to the car. 

the apartment is quiet for a moment as the door swings shut and then.

‘he so wants to bang you.’ niall laughs. 

‘for fuck’s sake, harry was eye-fucking him all night.’ zayn says, back. 

‘twenty bucks that they’re at least fucking by september fifteenth.’ ed adds. 

harry looks around, eyes falling on liam - sweet, sweet liam who is always on his side. 

liam smiles, softly. ‘twenty says they’re fucking by the fifteenth, dating by the thirtieth, married in two years.’

harry buries his face in a pillow and screams. 

 

vi.

it’s not until thursday that harry sees louis again. 

he’s sitting in the caf, at a table by himself, books spread out around him. 

he’s pre-med and taking molecular cell biology this year, and it’s kicking his ass four days in. 

he’s lost in a chapter on the golgi complex, when a tray hits the table in front of him. 

‘hiya.’ louis says, plopping into the seat. ‘how’s it going.’

harry’s not used to eating with people, most of his friends have class when he eats, and it’s the only hour he gets. 

‘hello.’ harry says, slowly. 

‘so i was thinking.’ louis says, digging into his lunch. ‘you should come to our footie match this weekend.’

‘hm?’ harry asks. he’s looking at his book again, highlighting a passage in yellow. 

‘our footie match.’ louis says, slowing his words down and giving harry a calculating look. ‘we’re ranked first in the conference.’ 

‘i might have to be in the library.’

‘surely you can take some time off. you know what they say… if you study too much, you won’t remember any of it! game starts at noon, and liam and zayn both said they’d be there, so i’m expecting you to be in the stands with them.’

harry sighs.

‘i guess maybe - i could stay for a bit.’

‘and when it’s over - ‘ louis looks at him with bright, sparkling eyes. ‘and we’ve won, you can be my date to our victory party.’

‘i - i can’t - ‘ harry stutter, as a blush creeps up his cheeks. 

‘you can. you will.’ louis says, firmly. 

harry just blinks at slowly at louis, but doesn’t respond. 

 

vii. 

harry goes to the soccer game. 

it’s shocking to no one but harry himself when he shows up about six minutes before the game’s about to start. 

liam, zayn, and ed are in the stands, with big posters of paw prints and the school insignia sprawled across them, clearly the work of zayn. 

‘thought you’d be late.’ kiam says as harry settles onto the bleacher next to him. 

‘me, too.’ harry agrees. ‘had to do an online test.’

‘how’d you do?’

‘aced it.’ harry smiles brightly. 

‘of course you did.’ ed agrees, poking at harry’s dimple. ‘pay attention, they’re starting.’

harry can see niall and bressie on the field, and eoghan down in the goal. 

he’s not _looking_ for louis, per se, but he can feel his own face light up when he finally sees him. 

when harry hears a giggle next to him, he throws an elbow, just to be safe. 

louis shines on the field. 

it’s not enough that he looks gorgeous, the way his shorts cling to his ass, and are just short enough to show off nice, thick thighs. 

but he’s good at what he does. really, really good. 

he seems to be everywhere at once, kicking and dodging and weaving through the other team. of the four goals the bobcats score, louis makes three. 

he’s laughing brightly when the game is over and his teammates dump a cooler of water on him, then dog pile him on the field. 

nobody’s cheering louder than harry. 

 

viii.

when louis finally comes up into the stands after the game, the first thing he does is grab harry’s cheeks and lays a bog sloppy kiss right on his lips. 

harry makes a noise of surprise, eyes wide open staring into louis’ eyes, and doesn’t move. 

it only lasts a couple of seconds, but there are wolf-whistles all around them, and loud shouts, and when louis finally pulls away, harry can’t help but smile. 

‘i’ll pick you up at seven.’ louis says. ‘a tie would be good.’ 

then he takes off and runs back to his team. 

harry’s left speechless. 

again. 

 

ix. 

louis knocks on the apartment door at six-fifty-eight, and when harry swings the door open, he’s met with a smiling louis and a bouquet of daisies. 

‘these are for you.’ louis says smiling brightly and holding out the flowers. 

‘and this is for niall.’ he holds out a chocolate bar. ‘thought he’d be disappointed if i didn’t bring him something, too.’

‘you’re probably right.’ harry takes the flowers and they move into the kitchen. 

‘our reservations at seven-thirty in town, so we have a minute.’ louis offers. he sands in the doorway as harry puts the flowers in a vase, and fills it with water. 

‘where are we going?’

‘surprise.’

when the flowers are resting on the widow sill, louis moves towards harry. 

‘can i tell you something?’ louis asks as he crowds into harry’s space.

‘mhmm.’

‘i saw you on the first day of class.’ louis whispers. he’s almost got harry pinned to the counter, about an inch of space between their bodies, and louis looking up at him through his bangs. ‘you were walking into the library, i was in the quad with niall.’

‘i saw you, too.’ harry admits, cheeks flushed. ‘you were kicking the ball with niall.’

‘yeah.’ louis agrees. ‘i pointed you out and niall said you were his roommate. and i knew it was kismet.’

‘kismet?’

‘fate. destiny.’ louis says. ‘do you believe in fate?’

harry shrugs lightly. 

‘so i said we should all hang out sometime, you know?’ louis continues. ‘i mean - already knew the ads on the team, but i don’t know many other people. i like to be social. i like to meet people. and then he invited me to dinner, and i knew it was _truly_ kismet.’

‘kismet.’ harry repeats, smiling softly, agreeing this time. 

‘i’m going to kiss you now.’ louis warns.

harry doesn’t say anything, just stares at louis’ lips, willing him to move. 

when he finally does, when louis finally presses his lips to harry’s, it’s different than before at the game. 

this kiss isn’t as wet or sloppy, louis’ hands are braced on the counter, and he’s quick to lick along the seam of harry’s mouth. 

harry waits until louis tongue gets a little more instant, begging for entrance, and then, finally, opens his mouth and let’s him in. 

louis’ tongue is hot and insistent and harry ’s knees buckle and yeah - yeah, it’s _kismet_ , alright. 

harry sags against the counter, and louis steps closer until he can lean against the taller boy, press up to his tip-toes, wrap a hand around harry’s jaw and angle him just right. 

there’s a soft moan - harry thinks it might be him. the way louis’ got such _control_ is different and exciting, and harry has a sudden urge to _please_ him. 

louis has his hips resting against the top of harry’s thighs, their height difference not ideal, but manageable, but he can feel harry growing stiff against his belly. It’s so fucking hot the way harry’s pliant in his hands and body soft between louis and the counter, but dick hard and getting harder. 

louis pulls back. and looks at harry, speculatively. 

‘reservations for seven-thirty.’ louis says, conversationally.

harry doesn’t say anything, just stares back, eyes wide and pupils blown. 

‘we should probably be going.’ louis continues. 

it’s almost comical the way harry’s face falls a bit, as his body straightens up, and he loses a little bit of light from his eyes. 

‘yeah, i guess.’ harry agrees. 

‘or…’ louis starts. ‘you could go to your room and get naked and wait for me, and i could call the restaurant and cancel?’

‘yeah.’ harry breathes out. ‘yeah, you could do that.’

‘is niall home?’ louis asks, suddenly. 

it startles harry enough that he jerks back into the counter a bit, the sharp edge digging into his back and bringing him back to reality. 

‘what?’

‘is niall home?’

‘does it matter?’

‘i just think that if i’m going to eat you out until you scream, it’ll be best if he’s elsewhere for the evening.’

harry’s jaw drops, and his heart’s beating loud in his chest. 

‘he - he went - i think he’s with zayn?’ harry stumbles over his words. ‘or bressie? definitely - definitely not home.’

‘alright then.’ louis says, amicably. ‘go back to your room, get naked, i’ll be there in a moment.’

harry takes off out of the kitchen and louis can see him pulling his shirt off over his head as he goes. there are two loud thumps that sound like him crashing into walls, and then a thwump that is definitely him falling into the bed. 

louis takes his time, pulling out his phone and calling the restaurant to let them know they’re not coming. he takes another moment, gives harry a bit of time to calm himself, so he washes his hands, and then fixes a glass of water to take back with him. he grabs a wet rag, too, before finally heading back to where harry is waiting. 

when louis gets to the doorway, harry’s starfishes out on the bed, and totally naked. he’s hard against his belly, curving up nice and thick, just the way louis likes, and so, so beautiful. 

louis puts his things on the bedside table and turns to harry. 

‘lube?’

‘top drawer.’ harry drawls, slowly. 

louis finds what he’s looking for, then climbs onto the bed next to harry. 

he kisses him, again, soft and sweet for a minute as they reacclimatize themselves. louis’ resting above harry on his elbows, one hand wrapped in harry’s curls, the other holding his jaw the same way he did in the kitchen. 

harry likes it, the way louis’ taking control and he doesn’t have to think. it’s not what he’s used to, not with boys or girls, taking a passive role in anything intimate. it’s different and it’s nice, and he feels a safety with louis that is new, too. 

the kiss stays sweet for a moment, but louis turns it filthy, quick, letting his tongue slide into harry’s mouth and get reacquainted, though it’s only been minutes since the last time it happened. 

when harry makes a needy noise, louis moves from his mouth down to his neck and sucks hard and often, leaving a tiny trail of bruises wherever he goes. 

‘just so we’re clear.’ louis starts as he makes his way down harry’s body. ‘i’m going to suck you, and rim you, and probably fuck you.’

harry whines, high pitched and loud, but doesn’t say anything. 

‘i’m going to need to hear you say it, harry, or i’m not going to do it.’ louis says from somewhere very close to harry’s cock. 

it’s hard, and throbbing, and he desperately wants louis to put his mouth on it, so he shifts his hips some, but it doesn’t work. 

‘say it, hazza.’ louis says again. 

harry blinks and thinks hard. 

‘come on, baby, tell me what you want.’

‘suck and rim and - and - fuck.’ harry finally spits out. ‘just do something.’

louis smiles, happily, and leans in immediately to lick a fat stripe up harry’s cock. it’s salty and musky and so _boy_ with just a hint of body wash still hanging around, and louis happily goes for it. 

he licks at the head for a moment, lapping at the precome that’s already leaking there, and digging his tongue into harry’s slit. harry lets out a long moan, and louis takes it as his cue. he opens wide, takes one last deep breath and goes for it, pushed all the way down until his nose is buried in the course hairs at the base of harry’s cock. his eyes water and he has to remind himself to relax as he uses his hands to keep harry’s hips pinned, but it’s so totally worth it for the whine that it rips out of harry. he stays there as he counts to seven, the pulls back off, sucking the whole way, and smiles up at harry. 

‘you like that?’ he asks, and harry just looks at him, dazed. 

he does it again, outing to eight this time, and then once more with a count of nine, swallowing around harry and relishing in the noises coming from harry’s mouth. 

he can tell that harry’s getting closer, hips pushing harder against the hands that louis’ using to pin him down, so he pulls off. 

‘do you think, if i make you come now, you can come again?’ louis asks. 

harry just nods, eyes pleading, hands tightened in the sheets. 

louis nods, too, then goes back down one more time. he stays longer, this time, harry’s cock buried in his throat, swallowing convulsively. 

when harry’s moans reach a fever pitch, he pulls back just in time to let him come all over his face, streaking across his cheeks and over his nose. 

louis uses his hand to jerk him through it, squeezing out as much come as he can, and then keeps going, not letting harry soften at all. 

‘it’s better this way.’ he promises as harry starts to wiggle uncomfortably. ‘it’s harder to get hard again, i promise.’

harry’s coming back to himself a bit, wants to push louis away, but doesn’t. wants to ask how louis knows, but keeps his mouth shut about that. 

‘you’re amazing.’ harry finally says.

louis just smiles. ‘not finished yet.’ he promises. 

after a moment, he pushes at harry, moves him to flip over.

‘knees, please.’ louis says, firmly.

harry obliges, and louis pauses for a moment to take in the beauty of harry’s ass. 

it’s a work of art, really, plump and round and the perfect size to fit in louis’ hands, not too big or too small, and louis is ecstatic. 

louis presses a kiss to the crest of each cheek, before pulling them apart and licking across harry’s hole. harry moans, again, and falls to his elbows, burring his face in the pillows. 

‘okay up there?’ louis asks. 

‘mhmm.’ harry responds. 

louis grabs the lube to keep it close, and licks at harry’s hole again. he’s clean and a little musty and louis loves this, loves making someone else fall apart for him, and so he lick and licks the sin around his rim, not even trying to press in yet. it’s beautiful the way that harry doesn’t hold back, wiggles and shuffles and wriggles around, and makes tiny snuffling noises in between the moans and whines and mumbled words. 

‘you’re really beautiful like this, you know?’ louis murmurs into the skin of harry’s ass. 

‘i - i - i don’t -‘ harry doesn’t really know what to say and everything is overwhelming him and it’s _so much_.

‘shhh, it’s okay baby.’ louis murmurs. he reaches one hand up between harry’s legs, and pulls one of harry’s hands down so he can lace their fingers together for a bit, grounding harry. 

then he’s at it again, licking at harry’s hole and probing now, wiggling his tongue in and around and loosening him up bit by bit. 

it’s sloppy and messy, and when the lower half of his face is finally covered in spit and harry’s hole is a bit loser, he pulls his hand away from where harry’s fingers are clutching at him. 

harry whines, again, and louis soothes him with a hand on his back. 

‘you’re okay, baby.’ louis promises. ‘i’m right here, not going anywhere.’

louis opens the bottle of lube and dumps some in the palm of his hand, let’s it warm up a bit before coating two of his fingers. 

he slides one in and the heat around his finger as harry clenches around him is insane. 

‘relax, baby.’ louis murmurs, wriggling his finger a bit, pulling it out and thrusting it back in. ‘just relax for me.’

harry tries, he really does, but everything is so much, and it just keeps going. 

louis doesn’t stop, though, and adds a second finger quickly, stretching harry and rubbing at his walls, searching until he finds the little bundle of nerves that makes harry jerk hard, and then moan obscenely. 

he relaxes a bit after that, as louis drips more lube on his hole and eases in a third finger.

after a minute, louis finally pulls his fingers out, rolls on a condom, and rubs his hand over his cock, coating it, too. harry whining in front of him, and shifting in the sheets, and louis would feel so much better if he could just see his face, so he flips him again, until harry’s on his back, looking down at him. 

‘you good?’ louis asks, as harry stares up at him with wide eyes. 

‘just fuck me, please.’ harry begs, pulling his legs up as much as he can. 

louis helps, then, grabs one leg and pushes it back, but uses his other hand to guide his cock to harry’s waiting hole. 

there’s a moment as he pressing in that he thinks maybe he didn’t stretch harry enough, but - 

‘just relax, baby.’ louis murmurs, leaning towards him, and harry does, and then louis slips pops the head of his cock in and it’s - it’s perfect. hot and tight and amazing. 

he leans forward as he pushes in halfway, then pulls out a bit before thrusting all the way in. once he’s buried all the way in harry’s ass, he leans down and kisses harry. 

harry kisses his him back, open mouthed and hot and so fucking good. 

‘i’m good, i’m good, move.’ harry whispers, fast, and louis doesn’t need to hear it again. 

he pulls out, almost all the way, sucks on harry’s bottom lip, and thrusts back in, hard. 

harry groans loud, and louis might groan louder, and it takes a minute, but they get a rhythm together, quickly, and it’s gorgeous and hot and louis is so enamored with this boy. 

he’s close, has been for ages, since he started rimming his boy, and he can feel harry start to clench around him. 

‘come on, baby, need you to come, yeah?’ he murmurs, in harry’s ear. 

‘yeah, yeah.’ harry squeezes around him as much as he can, and louis adjusts his thrusts just enough that he’s nailing harry’s prostate and it barely takes another minutes until harry starts to come again, streaking up between the two of them. 

louis follows right after, filling the condom and burying himself so, so deep in harry. 

when it’s over, they’re both quiet for a moment before louis pulls out, carefully, strips off the condom and throws it to the floor. 

‘heyyyy.’ harry says, eyes hooded and sleepy. 

‘i’ll get it later, yeah?’ 

harry shrugs as louis reaches to the nightstand to grab the rage and it’s cold, but he uses it on himself first, warms it up a bit as he’s wiping off al the come, before wiping down harry. he throws that out into the room, too, and reaches for the glass of water and drinks half. he pulls harry up, helps him drink the other half, before they both flop onto the bed together. 

‘that was good, yeah?’ louis says, for the first time sounding uncertain. 

‘that was so good.’ harry agrees. 

they lay together for a moment quietly, before harry’s stomach starts growling and they both laugh. 

‘i’m hungry.’ he says. ‘but i don’t want to move.’ 

‘nap?’ louis offers. ‘then i’ll order you take away.’

‘thai?’

‘if that’s what you want.’

‘sounds perfect.’ harry agrees before rolling over and nuzzling into louis’ chest. 

the room is quiet, their breaths syncing up, and louis smiles. 

’sounds perfect.’

 

x.

turns out niall wins the bet. 

louis and harry sleep together on on september 6, start dating - officially - on the tenth, and get married exactly twenty-two months later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
